Unforgivable II
by Firebird41
Summary: It's a secret she was hoping to never tell, but considering the circumstances, does she really have a choice? Will Sakura be able to warn Naruto in time, or will she do the unforgivable?


NEW AN - So it's been some amount of time since I originally wrote this. So what's with this new author's note? Well, I had a friend read it out loud to me and I was appalled at how awful my grammar was/is, among other things. So THIS is an update! Writing is a process after all and we would all like to be better writers. Also, keep in mind that I wrote this before I knew Nagato brings everyone back to life.

AN – Well, hmm. I'm not sure what I have to say about this other than it originally was going to be the last chapter in a three-shot, but I scrapped the three shot and just made it the one. Also, this Unforgivable is slightly different than my last one in terms of how I did suspense. This one isn't related to the first, so you don't have to read it (though, I'd appreciate it if you did, and left a little feed back as well). This story also contains some spoilers, though I did make up some things that sound like spoilers too. So it will either sound like canon or sound like something I made up. This story does get a little citrus-y toward the end, but nothing major: I'd call it a grape, or maybe even an orange.

As for that song below, it's partially what inspired me to write this. I also want to point out that writing from Naruto's perspective is kind of difficult, and if I ever write another Unforgivable, I'll probably just write it in third person.

* * *

Unforgivable II: The Jack

Or

She's Got the Jack

* * *

(Think typical blues shuffle pattern, 1-4-5, if you can't…go pull the song up on youtube or something)

_She gave me the queen,_

_She gave the king. _

_She was wheelin' and dealin',_

_Just doin' her thing._

_She was holdin' a pair, _

_But I had to try._

_Her deuce was wild,_

_But my ace was high._

_But how was I to know that she'd been dealt with before?  
Said she'd never had a full house,_

_But I should have known._

_From the tattoo on her left leg,_

_And the garter on her right;_

_She'd have the card to bring me down,_

_If she played them right!_

_She's got the Jack._

From: _The Jack_ by AC/DC

* * *

Oh man! Today has been so great! What can be better than this? I mean, I can't even believe what happened today! I just keep playing it through my mind just to make sure every bit of it is real. Oh man, who cares? This is so great!

Probably the best part about this is that I'm the new Hokage! Well…not yet. Granny Tsunade talked to me about it. She said something like the council going over names for a new Hokage. And then she tells me that my name, Uzumaki Naruto, is one of the more likely names to be chosen. And I think that I'm actually ready for it. Because, seriously, when I was twelve I was full of shit, though I did eventually want to become Hokage. It's been a full six years since then. We finally defeated the Akatsuki…and I'm…_geez_, I _am_ a sage, aren't I? I mean, I fully surpassed Jiraiya-I reached perfect toad-sage mode. I even…I've even perfected the Fourth Hokage's…my _father's_ jutsu, Rasengan. I beat Pein! I tamed the power of the Nine Tailed Fox! And I brought Sasuke back! Damn, I _am_ ready for this…

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I look up to see Sakura with her hands on her hips. She's looking at me all funny.

"I'm…thinking…" I admit.

"That's a first," she says mockingly. I must be making some sort of face because she walks over to me and, hugging me, says, "I'm just kidding, Naruto." Man…if I didn't have her I don't know what I'd have. Too many people have left me…I hate that. When Pein attacked the village a couple years ago, he nearly wiped out everyone and the village with the craziest jutsu anyone had ever seen. Many people died that day…I mean, to this day, I still have not seen the Ichiraku ramen guy… But Sakura and Sasuke…and Sai are really the last of my precious people, though I think Sakura gets me better than anyone now. Whenever I'm not on a mission (missions nowadays are limited to construction and other small details now), or when she has free time at the hospital, we talk about everything. I've also found out girls like to talk…a lot. Not just with other girls either. Sakura will talk my ear off if I accidentally let her. But I listen to her.

"This way!" Sakura motions as we turn down one of the newer streets.

We're going to her new condo. She's been gabbing about it forever. Especially tonight. Oh yeah…

Since Granny Tsunade announced that I pretty much was the next Hokage, I went out and told Sakura…and she said we should go tell Sai and Sasuke. I kinda wanted to just celebrate with her, but the other two are good friends too. We went to one of the newer restaurants…well, wait, I guess everything is new since it's all being rebuilt. And we just ordered out for just about everything we could eat and drink, and just when we thought we wouldn't be able to pay, good ol' ice block pays the check! We couldn't believe it…well, Sakura and I couldn't believe it. Sai was too busy reading a book about why Sasuke paid.

That was an hour ago. Sai has gone…to wherever it is he's gone to. That kid is too pasty, I don't think he gets enough sleep, so I don't believe he went to any place with a bed. Sasuke's gone, home probably. It's just me and Sakura.

"Here it is!" she says, stopping in front a pristine L-shaped building with a courtyard out front. A big red and yellow banner hangs down from the top beckoning people to **BUY NOW! **Whoa, it says** CABLE INCLUDED**, too. A few people stop and look at it with us—they probably think we want to live here even though one of us already does. And it's pretty nice too. Balconies for every apartment, big windows…pretty fancy and really inviting. A lot nicer than my old place. Hell, I might want to buy a place here.

"How'd you get a place like this Sakura?" The words simply fly out my mouth.

"Well, you know," She says, as if I do. "It's kinda nice being the apprentice of the Hokage."

I look over to her and nod in agreement. I wonder where I'll get to live when I'm Hokage… I've heard stuff about a mansion on top of Hokage mountain, but it's probably just a rumor. I continued to wonder in awe at her building.

"Would…you like to come upstairs…Naruto?" She wants me to come upstairs? "You know…to see my condo?"

"Uh…yeah. Sounds great," I say, trying not to sound as awkward as she just did. I follow her through the courtyard inside the building small lobby where a small man sits. They exchange a wave before Sakura turns towards the elevator. As she has her back turned to him, the man winks at me and gives me a thumbs-up…for some reason…it's kind of creepy. Whatever. Shake it off.

The elevator comes down, and opens, letting a somewhat taller guy, who doesn't look much older than myself, out. He exchanges greetings with Sakura, and then sees me. He too gives me a thumbs-up and then leaves the building. What's with these people?

"Do you know that guy?" I ask her.

"Um…a little. Nice guy. Lives on the third floor." She says.

"'Nice guy'? Is that you're way of saying you like him?" I tease her. She lowers her head a little and bites her bottom lip, as if trying to hide a smile and the big blush that has come over her face. It's actually really cute.

"No! I…" She just stops talking. Oh man, I got her flustered. She's so fun when she's like this.

"Do you like him?" I ask somewhat seriously this time.

"Yeah…a little," She laughs.

I smile and laugh with her but I feel like I'm forcing it. Something about her response makes my heart sink.

"Do you…have an eye on anyone?" she says suddenly. I stop laughing, and her smile goes away. Our eyes meet and suddenly it feels like a boulder is sitting on my chest. I feel the elevator stop. The door opens. She doesn't move and neither do I.

"Well..." I begin, finally, "not really…" I mean I did kind of try, once, but it wasn't working at all. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. And the girl just didn't make me feel comfortable.

"No?" She asks, this time looking a little confused and concerned. The door starts to close again, reminding us that we are still in the elevator. She steps out first, and I follow.

Taupe. The walls are taupe. Why are hallways always painted that color?

"No?" She repeats as she walks down the hallway.

"There wasn't really anyone I liked…"

"…except for…me?" She says, some how finishing the rest of my sentence. She stops, turns around and trains her emerald eyes to mine. "Naruto—that was a long time ago." Once again, my heart drops. Does she really not care for me like this? Has this always been such a one sided thing?

"Was it really?" I say, still staring into her eyes. You can tell a lot from a person's eyes…or that's what I've heard.

"Yes. And I grew up, Naruto." She turns and rushes down the hall, forcing me to chase her. I catch up to her right before she puts the key in the lock and grab her wrist. She only looks at me, our eyes locking again...which is good considering there are a great number of different ways she could kill me right now.

"I know you grew up," I say and this time she seems to be listening... It's amazing how this eye-contact thing works! Jiraiya knew what he was talking about in those books! "Do you remember what I said to you, the first day I came back to the village? After I'd been training with Jiraiya for however long it was?"

She snorts, and says, "Yeah, after I asked you if you thought I was pretty and more woman-like? You said the dumbest thing-"

"I know," I say quickly. I don't want to go too deep into that memory because she kicked my ass five minutes later. And looking at the record, she is liable to do it again. "That was stupid… but you have grown, Sakura. You have grown more beautiful than anyone. Even Ino." She laughs, and, once again, taking a queue from the master, Jiraiya, I cup her face with my other hand. The blush that has been on her face suddenly gets brighter, and she's biting her lip again. "You've grown to be such a great medic and shinobi overall. Remember when we fought Kakashi-sensei? And you tore up the ground with a punch? I honestly almost peed on myself." She starts laughing. "Honestly, you scared me, then."

She continues to laugh for a second more and then narrows her eyes at me. "You know, I never thought you'd be such a sweet-talker," She says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I've heard stuff like this before. All from guys who just wanted to get in my pants," She says turning away and opening her door. She walks in and turns the lights on revealing a very spacious room. Kitchen to the immediate right, and following along the right is a living room. To the left is a set of doors, bathroom and her room, probably.

"Wow, this is actually really nice," I say as I step in after her, and close the door. Suddenly, her previous words run through my head. "And, no I'm not just trying to get in your pants, Sakura." I move over to one of the counter tops looking in to the kitchen, and sit down like I'm at a bar or restaurant. She pulls open a cupboard and retrieves a small kettle…she's going to make tea. Sakura…always thoughtful.

"You're not? Well, even so, you wouldn't get in them anyway," She says as she fills the kettle with water.

"Why not?" Now she's giving me this 'I can't believe you' look, mouth fully open with a touch of a smirk on one side. She almost lets the kettle fall out of her hands, she so in shock. I just laugh at, and laugh harder when the kettle starts to over flow. She catches this too, as she quickly turns to shut the faucet off. Uh oh. Now she's narrowing her eyes at me. She swiftly strides over to the stove top, turn one burner on and places the kettle down.

"You're not getting in," she says, suddenly continuing the conversation, "because of personal reasons."

"Waiting for the right guy?" I ask, kind of jokingly. She sits down on her side of the counter props her head up with her hands.

"Waiting…waiting for something…" she sighs. I probably shouldn't push, but I might.

"What if I'm that something?" I ask, putting myself out there once again.

This time she just smiles at me and simply says, "No, you're not that something." Geez when did she become so cold? She also seems to realize what she just said, because she says, "I mean…I'm sorry, it's not like that, Naruto. It's something else."

Oh good…wait a minute…

"So…we still have shot?" I ask. Man, I bet she thinks I am desperate. Hell, _I_ think I'm desperate.

"I don't know. Can we talk about something else?" She asks quickly, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"How about a kiss then?"

That took her by surprise. Her eyebrows shoot up, and she's got this look on her face that says 'are you serious?' "Huh?" She finally says.

"One kiss. And if you don't like it, I'll leave, and we never have to talk about this ever again. How about that?" I flash her my ever famous toothy grin. I think she's considering. I think she's _actually_ considering. "One kiss won't hurt, right?"

"I suppose…" she says, and raises her head off her hands. I start to lean forward, but the kettle on the stove starts whistling. "Oh…you want some tea?" She asks quickly. No I don't want tea! She scrambles over to the stove and turns it off. The whistling stops and she smiles sheepishly at me.

"Sakura…"

She sighs and says, "You're never gonna give this up, are you Naruto?"

"Nope!" I say, grinning brightly.

She shakes her head and smiles warmly at me. "Alright, come on, boy." Boy? What the heck?

She walks past me in the living room to sit on her futon, all the while motioning me to follow. I sit down next to her ready to listen. She looks at me as if examining my face. Our eyes meet for less than a second and my heart begins to race. Geez, if it weren't for my ribs my heart would probably jump out of my chest. She caresses my cheek with her right hand and I…don't know what I'm doing, but gently take her hand in mine.

"These never will come off, will they?" She asks softly as she passes her slender fingers over the whisker marks on my face. She keeps looking at them, her eyes flickering between the marks that give a hint about what I carry inside me. Our eyes meet again, and suddenly I feel as if she's peeling me apart. What is she doing to me? She just keeps looking, searching me for I don't know what. I guess she_ really_ knows how to read eyes…

"You love me, don't you." She whispers suddenly, a small smile gracing her pink lips. "You really _do_ love me."

"Of course I do." The words just slip out of my mouth.

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you as much as...well…" Uh…what the hell am I supposed to say? "…as much as…" the sea? Or…to a mountain or something? Damn, it I don't know… Fuck, what did Jiraiya always have in his books?

"Naruto?" She whispers. Her cheeks are flushed pink…and I think mine are too. Why the fuck can't I say anything?

"Sakura…I don't know. Because, honestly, there's no answer I can give you that would tell you how much I love you."

Her eyes suddenly light up at my words—perhaps I said the right thing after all.

Apparently, we've been moving closer and closer this whole time because our faces are now no more than a couple of centimeters apart. I can feel her breath on my lips. I can smell her scent. I can feel the heat radiating from her face. I know that she is here, before me, ready to accept me, and that's all that matters in the world.

Whoa. Something just happened… Either she moved forward or I did or both of us did because now my lips are touch hers…and it's awesome. I feel like I'm going to explode or something, this is just way crazy. I feel something, passing over my lips, her tongue maybe? I part my mouth and let mine join hers, and I'm just…damn. I don't even know what's going on right now, other than I seem to be leaning over her, on top of her, actually. Her hand keeps running through my hair while the other is dug into my back. Damn it, I'm burning up right now. And…Oh man…she's grinding her pelvis against mine…and…I'm getting…aauughh…yeah, I got wood.

Now her hands are rushing to take my jacket off…and I'm doing the same with her shirt? What is going on? Damn she got my jacket off real fast, and now she's working on my…pants? And I'm still trying to figure out how the hell to get this damn shirt off her. Oh, I got it. We break the long enough for me to get it off her. Before we start I notice her slender, toned body underneath me. Oh man, the way her breasts are screaming "jail break" underneath her bra, and the way her hands are just lying by her head, the way her hair spreads as she's lying back…and of course she's biting her lip…and those eyes looking up at me…my god…I want her.

I go down and meet her lips with mine, but only for a second before she starts to push me away. I pull up slightly from her so that our lips are no longer touching. Shit…did she only want just the kiss? Or maybe…am I just rushing or something or…?

"Naruto!" She gasps. "Naruto, we can't do this!"

"What?" I say, and kiss her again.

"No!" She breaks the kiss again. "We have to stop! Now!"

Why is she doing this to me? Does she feel bad about morals or something? Or maybe there's another guy…oh man, if there's another guy…I mean I should know if there's another guy, right? But…she never said anything….but she might be telling me now?

"Is it someone else?" I ask.

"What? No, Naruto!" She says smiling. Relief washes over me and I start kissing her again but she pushes me off, _again._ "Naruto! If we keep doing this…"

Oh god. What a time for morals to suddenly kick in. I don't care! "Sakura, I don't care. I love you, and whatever it is we can deal with it later," I say matter-of-fact-ly.

"Okay, Naruto…"

* * *

….what the heck is this…red splotch in my eyes? Is that…is that the sun? I slowly open my eyes and sure enough, some light coming from the horizon is flowing through the large sliding-glass window that leads to Sakura's deck. Oh, Sakura… her hair is in my face… I some how managed to fall asleep stuck between her and the futon back, and while I do enjoy the feel of her naked body against mine, I really got to go pee. I wonder if I can get out of here without waking her up?

I slowly lift myself up sideways and prop an arm up so that I'm now looking over her. Good, she's still asleep. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and sit up so that I'm now sitting where her legs are. As I stand up she curls tighter in on her self…I guess I was keeping her warm.

I begin my morning scratches, something that I don't think Sakura would be very keen on seeing, and walk to one of the doors. I open one, the one closes to the living room and find her bedroom nice and neat. I'd expect nothing less from her. On a bedside table I see a picture of…us…well Team 7. I remember when we took that. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are the only ones smiling in that picture. Hah! Me and Sasuke were such idiots! I notice that I'm scratching myself again. Hmm…a little itchier down there than usual…maybe I should take a shower…

I walk out go to the next door and find the bathroom I seek. And of course the counter is littered with all kinds of feminine things...never really knew she was that kind of girl to make herself look pretty everyday…what the heck am I talking about? She's looks awesome everyday!

Scratch, scratch. Damn, I am itchy down there-do I really need to take shower that bad?

I walk over to the toilet and start the draining, but the itchiness keeps persisting. It's kind of hard to scratch one's self while peeing, mainly because scratching my interrupt the path of the flow and I really don't want to do that here, in her bathroom. Ah…almost done…what the?

"OH MY GOD!" I shout as I look down at my junk.

"…hmmm…?" A lazy call from the living room answers.

"Sakura! Come over here! I think I've got a really bad problem or something!"

Suddenly she's at the door with a hand covering her mouth, staring down at my junk.

"Naruto…I'm sorry, but I tried to tell you…" She says sounding apologetic.

"What are _these_?"

"Naruto…" She says nervously. "Naruto, I have _crabs_."

* * *

AN—SHE'S GOT THE JACK! (AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE?) Yes. The Jack. Can any of you guess the subtle second joke about Sakura having crabs (or genital lice)? I'll tell you right now, you don't just get 'em by sitting around. Eh, whatever.

You know, I've heard leaving reviews at this point is a very good course of action.


End file.
